耐久度
Durability '''is a game-concept which limits the amount of usage an item or structure has. It generally applies to items which can be equipped, however there are some other items such as the Sewing Kit or Pan Flute which also have it. An item with durability can be identified by a percentage number in front of its inventory graphic. For example, an Axe will have a 100% over its icon when first created, and this number will change as the Axe is used. Different items use durability in different ways: 工具 工具 在发挥本有功能和作为武器攻击其他东西的时候会失去耐久度. 3个最多使用的工具 (斧头, 十字镐, 和 铲子) 还有更高耐久的黄金工具 (分别为黄金斧头, 黄金十字镐, 和 黄金铲子 ). Light emitters Light emitting items gradually run out of fuel. Some of them can be refueled while others are done for. Miner Hat and Fire Pit for instance can be refueled when the run out of juice, while Torch and Pumpkin Lantern are done for in that case. Survival items Survival items lose durability when used by the player or when triggered by mobs. Some of them can be used as weapons but will lose durability much faster. Weapons Weapons use '''Durability to determine the number of times they can hit something before breaking. A Spear for example losses 0.66% of its durability each time it is used to attack something, allowing it to be used 150 times. Each weapon has a different number of uses. Protection Protective items include Armors and Walls. Armors are items worn by the player. Armor's durability functions like extra Health for the character wearing it. Each type of Armor (Grass Suit, Log Suit, or Marble Suit) can absorb a certain amount of damage before breaking (225, 450, and 1050 respectively). When a character is hit, the armor takes a percentage of the total damage and the characters health takes the remainder. The number show on the armor's inventory icon is not actually the amount of damage it can still absorb, but the percentage of its own starting health (for example if a Grass Suit shows it has 50% durability left, it can still absorb 112 damage before breaking). Walls can be placed to protect or limit access to an area from other mobs. They can be attacked and destroyed, but can be repaired and even upgraded to last longer. Stone Walls and Thulecite Walls are the only non-flammable walls. Clothing The durability of clothing indicates the amount of wear-and-tear the clothing has suffered. When equipped, a piece of clothing will gradually wear out, and its durability will decrease. Each clothing item wears at a different rate, so if a vest and a hat are equipped at the same time, one may wear out before the other. Additionally, clothing is the only item type which can have its durability restored, which is done by using the Sewing Kit. Amulets and staves Staves lose durability when they are used while Amulets usually lose it over time while being worn. Chilled Amulets and Nightmare Amulets wear out in the same way as clothing, staves wear out as weapons or tools and Life Giving Amulet will lose durability itself by healing the character every 30 seconds if their health is not full. Books Books are exclusive items to Wickerbottom. Each one of them has a different amount of uses and their own special effect. Note : Any item or structure not listed above has either 1 or unlimited uses. Category:Gameplay Category:Limited use Category:Articles need revision Category:待翻譯頁面